


Next Comes Marriage!

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: Next Comes Marriage [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Courthouse wedding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, Wedding, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: It's finally Buggy and Shanks' wedding day; vows are exchanged and the future feels bright.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Next Comes Marriage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481678
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Next Comes Marriage!

**Author's Note:**

> This one took longer to put out than expected but please enjoy!
> 
> Sidenote: I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, please message me. ^_^

He listened to only 2 seconds of his alarm clock chime before he reached over to turn it off. He barely slept a wink and while he would probably regret that later, he was too excited to care now. He glanced at his phone, seeing 'August 10th' shining brightly on his lock screen. 

"Holy shit," He whispered as he sat up. "It's today!" He said, leaping out of bed. He plugged his phone back into its charger, leaping over-packed boxes as he headed to the bathroom. His shower was quick yet thorough, multitasking brushing his teeth and trimming his facial hair. He was done in no time, speed rocketing to the kitchen. 

"Morning!" 

"Morning, Shanks! You look dapper," His mom says, reaching to straighten his tie. "Your [suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/146648531603613479/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075017914671746527&sender=186547746973422525) fits better than I expected." 

"I'd hope so, it cost a small fortune to get it," He replies, grabbing a soft bagel from the table. He set his white suit jacket on the couch, out of reach before grabbing some coffee.

"Sit. We'll have a proper breakfast. I even made waffles." Steven commands, pouring everyone a glass of juice. He was still wearing his bathrobe. 

"But dad-"

"Shanks, you're early, super early. We don't have to leave for another 2 hours. Enjoy this meal with your parents, alright? There won't be much more of these." 

Shanks falters before sitting across from his dad at the table. He's never heard his dad mention the future in this light, sad and almost nostalgic. It made him feel just a tinge of guilt. 

"Relax you two. We're going to have plenty of meals together, don't worry." Barb smiles. She touches her hair, making sure her updo is in place. 

"Make sure you don't get any food on your suit. You don't want to show up to the courthouse looking like a slob." 

~

They arrive at the courthouse 40 minutes early and Shanks is practically having a heart attack. 

"Shanks, calm down. We are still super early. I bet Buggy isn't even here yet." 

"I'd bet he is." He retorts, climbing out of the passenger's seat. The traffic was horrible and despite still being early, he's still restless. He heads to the front of city hall before he hears his mother call his name. 

"Yeah?"

"Let's take a picture while we wait."

"But mom-"

"Shanks, it will only take a moment. Your appointment is set in stone, don't worry." She sighs, making a sweeping gesture to the entrance. "This will be a great picture. Steven get in there too." 

They take a few pictures before Shanks begs them to go inside and wait in the lobby. The area is large but not particularly luxurious. The furniture is plain and dated, but clean enough. Shanks checks in with the receptionist, slightly disappointed Buggy isn't there yet. _The traffic must still be awful but Buggy is never late._

__"Shanks, will you come sit down? You've checked your watch like 20 times. Your appointment is not for another 30 minutes." His mother chastised but he could barely hear her over the sight before him. It was Buggy, of course, but not in anything he's ever seen him in. He was wearing the same[suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/146648531603613479/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075017914671746527&sender=186547746973422525) as him, but it looked even shinier and sharper than Shanks. He added a few jewels to his shirt collar, giving it extra pizzazz. _ _

__

__

"You look amazing, Buggy. I like jewels." He practically whispered, the words caught sideways in his throat. He ran his hands along his future husband's arms, grabbing his hands lightly. His [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/663366220095977309/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075019103536725110&sender=186547746973422525) looked amazing, too. It was pulled back seemingly in a messy braid but Shanks knew it must've taken him hours to make it perfect. He even weaved pieces of baby's breath into his blue locks, making the messy braid look classy and elegant. His [makeup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/380765343498090120/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075020319140392907&sender=186547746973422525) was surprisingly subtle (for Buggy) with a nude gloss and brown eyeshadow. 

"Thank you, Shanks. You look great, too." Buggy laughed, whispering in Shanks' ear. "Good enough to eat." He laughed harder when Shank's blush matched the color of his hair. "Did you check-in? Is everything squared away?" 

"Ab-absolutely. We're just waiting for the judge and our friends, I think." He coughed, smoothing the lines on his jacket.

"Right. Those idiots better be here soon. Cabaji said he might be late but that sounds like a personal problem. We're starting with or without him." He sighed, shifting from foot to foot. 

"They'd kill us if they missed our big day," Shanks smirked, nudging Buggy in the ribs. 

"Again, personal problem," He said, rubbing his side. "And don't mess up my suit!"

Shanks laughed as he led them to a few empty seats out of ear-shot of their families. The chairs were old but sturdy and if he looked to the left, he could see a really nice view of the city. He leaned against the window, studying the skyline as he daydreamed. He wanted to remember this day forever, even the minor details to a T. He threaded his fingers through Buggy's, not needing to glance back to see his gaze. _'He's probably memorizing this moment, too.' _It was a pleasant feeling interrupted when his phone chimed. "Oh! I just got a text from the guys, they're carpooling and should be in maybe 10 minutes. Thank God."__

____

____

"That was smart. Damn, I should've told my guys to do the same." Buggy cursed, leaning back in his chair. He checked his phone and sighed. "Nothing."

"It's fine. We can't think of everything for everybody. And if I'm not mistaken, traffic must be awful." 

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. There was a wreck on I-88 but grandpa knew a shortcut, of course." He smirked, the blush on his cheeks made him look like a mischievous little boy instead of an (almost) married man. "He's never late anywhere, though." He sighed again. 

"Thank goodness." He smiled, resting his palm on Buggy's thigh. Buggy returned the gesture, letting his phone rest in his pocket. 

Buggy stared at the hand wistfully, studying the veins and wrinkles of his lover's hand. "So, Shanks."

"Hm?" He looked Buggy in the eye, giving him his full attention. 

"Are you ready to be tied down?" 

Shanks smiled, leaning into Buggy's shoulder. To anyone else, that question would've been posed as a joke, a quip maybe but Shanks could see the insecurities in his fiance's eyes; searching for reassurance like a drowning man grasping for a life jacket. 

"Do you mean literally or metaphorically? Cause I'm down for both." 

Buggy choked, slapping Shanks square on the thigh. "Stop being nasty. I was being serious!" He squawked, but the cheer in his eyes quelled his doubts and he said nothing further. 

~

20 minutes later, after the crushing hugs he got from his [groomsmen](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/186547609552588281/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075022065522754943&sender=186547746973422525) and the supportive pats on the back from his grandparents, Buggy shakily grabbed Shanks's hand as they walked into the room. Shanks laced their fingers together smoothly, rubbing his thumb over the prickles of his anxiety. "We got this, okay?" 

Buggy nods as they follow the judge to the front of the room. She was a tall, brown-skinned woman, with short, black curly hair that Buggy couldn't stop staring at. _'I wonder where she got her shampoo.'_

____

"Do you have your marriage license?" The judge said, interrupting his thoughts. She had a booming voice that was somehow still soft and warm, commanding the room's attention. She smiled briefly at them before rummaging through her files.

"Yes, our driver's license and everything else, too." Shanks replied, taking out the paperwork. They spoke briefly with the judge so the ceremony could begin. Everyone gathered around them, friends and family on their respective sides. It was a tad crowded but Buggy was surprised that he didn't mind. He could feel his grandparents' presence nearby and it was a great comfort to ease his nerves. 

"Shanks, Buggy please stand here, hold hands as you look at me." She said, pointing to their positions. Shanks almost tripped from his excitement and Buggy held him steady, a teasing gleam in his eye. 

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They nodded in unison. 

"Okay. Welcome, everyone. Today, we are here to witness the union of Shanks and Buggy." The room stilled. "Shanks and Buggy, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husbands, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told." Buggy nodded as Shanks caressed his hands. He could briefly hear a few sniffles behind, probably Mohji. _'What a sap, we've barely started and he's a blubbering fool. But who could blame him, really?' _He smirked, grinning at Shanks who winked back.__

___"Shanks, please repeat after me:_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

I, Shanks, take you Buggy to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish and honor our union, doing nothing to tarnish its name. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Shanks repeated each word easily, staring deeply into Buggy's eyes. He was certain he was going to cry at this part but instead grinned when he was finished. 

"Now, Buggy, it's your turn. Please repeat at me." 

Buggy repeated his vows almost the same way, clear and concise but couldn't help but break a little on a few words, the reality of the situation finally getting to him. Shanks just looked at him lovingly, whispering how he did a good job. 

"Now, you will exchange rings." They grabbed their respective rings from their groomsmen. 

"The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without a beginning or end. And today, Buggy and Shanks give and receive these rings as physical symbols of their vows to make their life into one, to work at all times to create a love that is whole and unbroken and to love each other without end. Shanks, take this ring and place it on your Buggy's finger and state your pledge to him, repeating after me “This ring I give as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love.” 

Shanks did as he was told, eyes welling with tears. He smiled though, grinning warmly at Buggy, voice loud and clear. 

"Buggy, take this ring and place it on Shanks' finger and state your pledge to him, repeating after me “This ring I give as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love.” Buggy said his part, choking on each word as his vision blurred and hands started shaking. He was briefly aware that he was crying but he was so overwhelmed. 

"Take your time, Buggs. There's no rush." His grandfather whispered to him, hand warm on his shoulder. He glanced back at him, nodded and tried again. It wasn't perfect and he sniffled throughout it but he knew Shanks understood what he was saying, his gaze warm and affectionate. 

"Now, by the authority vested in me and our city, I now pronounce you Husband and Huband. You may now kiss." 

Buggy's ears burned from the shouts and hollers from his groomsmen but it became background noise when Shanks' mouth brushed smoothly and chastely against his.

~

The reception aka the big wedding party was unsurprisingly held at Shanks' house. Just like graduation, it was beautifully decorated with the color scheme of red, blue and gold. There a few sets of [flowers](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/186547609552588284/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075022049731191892&sender=186547746973422525) decorating the doorways and tables, giving the house a sweet, pleasing aroma. Some lights were strung across the ceiling, reminding Buggy of the night Shanks proposed. He stood in the middle of the room, admiring the room, smiling brightly. 

His dad prepared a variety of barbeque; burgers, chicken, ribs and hot dogs. Shanks' mom made the punch and many of the decorations. Buggy's grandparents provided much of the sides such as corn on the cob, cornbread, and potato salad. Even some of their friends brought things, making it feel like a real community affair. 

"I'm going to go set up the music, babe. Need anything?" Shanks asked, loosening his tie. He was practically glowing with enthusiasm but even on his wedding day, he hated to wear a tie. 

"Uh, no. I'm great." Buggy replied, pulling out the plastic plates and silverware. 

"Out." Barb snapped, grabbing the plates from Buggy. "There is no reason for you to be in here. Go outside, enjoy your day."

"But-"

"Go, go! Literally anyone else can do this but you and Shanks. It's your wedding day. So go!" She laughed, pushing Buggy out the door. He did as he was told with no protest, checking to see if everything was in place outside. 

The reception was held in the [backyard](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/549720698267451302/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5075022731708252371&sender=186547746973422525), easily large enough for the wedding party and the extra guests who didn't go to the ceremony. Despite his flashy flair, Buggy preferred it this way; having an intimate ceremony with his close friends and family (who he only half-hated crying in front of) and then an open party afterward at Shanks' house. The football and gymnastics team would definitely liven up the place and if they bought presents, who was he to complain? 

They added some picnic tables with white table clothes and small centerpieces that Buggy made in his (very limited) free time. He watched Shanks and his friends plug up the speaker system and smiled as his own friends were setting the table. 

"Oy! Who taught you, idiots, how to set a table? Those forks are all over the place." Buggy teased, popping up behind Cabaji. 

"Ahhh! Don't scare me like that, Buggy." He jumped. "And I think we're doing a pretty decent job if I do say so myself." 

"I'm sure you think that. But why don't you put the utensils on plates or something and just let people grab their own things?" 

Mohji looked up at him surprised. "You don't want a fancy display? I am shocked. Has marriage softened you this quicky?" 

Buggy shugged. "I'm going to ignore that last comment and say I have more important things to care about than plates." The speakers boomed into action, with a pop disco beat that he loved. "Let's dance." He smirked grabbing his friends and pulling them to the center of the yard. He felt all eyes on him as twirled around his friends, bumping hips and laughing carefree. He felt like he was on cloud nine. 

~ 

"Shanks, why don't you join Buggy on the dance floor. I got the rest of these pork links. They'll be more than enough for everyone." Shanks' dad said, nudging in the side. 

"Alright. Are you sure there's nothing else that I can do?"

"Nope. Go dance with your husband." Shanks blushed in response, not used to the title of 'husband' yet. He leaned against the window, watching Buggy dance wildly with his friends. and it gave him a warm, familiar feeling in his chest. _'I always have this feeling when I look at him. I hope it never fades. Nah, I won't let it.' ___

__"Shanks! Get over here!" Yasopp yelled from inside the house, snapping Shanks out of his thoughts. He gave Buggy one more side glance before heading inside._ _

__~_ _

__"What is it, guys?" He raised an eyebrow as Yasopp, Benn and Lucky Roo were hovering over something._ _

__"Look!" Yasopp yelled too loudly for a room that small. "Your wedding cake is here." Shanks glanced at them even more confused, before looking down at the cake. It was slightly bigger than he expected but what really caught his eye was the design._ _

__"Mom did you make this?"_ _

"Please, like I would do something like that." She replied, back turned as she loaded the trash can. Shanks gaped at her, glancing at the cake again. It was white as most wedding cakes were but it was intricately detailed with small beads and ruffles decorated on the side. But what really surprised Shanks was the photos on it. There were 3 layers and all over it were small pictures of him and Buggy from their childhood to now. There was a photo of them starting high school with Buggy winking at the camera, one with them at a gym meet that Buggy's team won as captain, another from the homecoming game last year; but the one that stole the show was the one on top, the centerpiece. 

On top layer was a beautiful picture of them from graduation night after Shanks' proposed, a picture he hadn't even seen. He remembers that moment clearly. They were walking back inside, laughing with Buggy's arm around him, and his ring finger on display giving an eyeful of his engagement ring. Their eyes were still shiny from all crying they did earlier but Shanks was blushing, pleased. His hand was wiping Buggy's eye as he leaned in to kiss him. It was a pretty intimate yet wholesome picture and he had no idea someone even captured that moment. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Buggy whispered behind him, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. Shanks almost jumped at the contact, surprised Buggy was being so affectionate in public. Normally, he was lucky to get a hug in a place with such a large audience but today, he was oozing confidence and joy. Shanks beamed in the embrace.

"Did you decorate this?" 

"Of course not! My talents can only go so far." Buggy laughed, squeezing Shanks tighter to him. "But, the photos were my idea and I was able to talk the bakery into doing it for at a discount." 

"But how-?"

"With my charm, anything is possible." Buggy grinned, smacking Shanks on the back. Shanks laughed as Buggy's entourage chimed in, praising Buggy's cleverness. 

"So, you like it?" Buggy asked.

"It's perfect, Buggs. I would've never thought of this." He replied, walking around it to see the other photos. "Oh, geez. You had to put a picture of me in my pajamas?" 

"Hey, that's a chapter from our history! It's not my fault you had a thing for pirates." Buggy chuckled, continuing. "Guys, Shanks had this huge thing for pirates in middle school. Anytime we had hung out, he had to wear something pirate-like, ship pajamas, this weird straw hat he owned, whatever he could find, really. So, this one time he was playing captain and I was supposed to be his first mate. As if! Anyway..." 

Shanks groaned from embarrassment as everyone came in to listen to the story. Heck, even Buggy's grandparent's were paying attention! But he didn't mind, not really and tickled Buggy's waist as he made the most animated gestures while he spoke. Nobody could say Buggy was a boring storyteller and Shanks laughed a time or two at his own expense. 

~

Once the extra guests arrived, the party really got started. The food was hot and easy to serve, and the crowd was really into the music. His groomsmen were stuffing their faces and his husband's groomsmen were collecting presents from everyone who walked by. Shanks knew most of the people there and was a little surprised to see some of his old teachers and coaches there, too. Everyone in town knew about their nuptials but he didn't think so many people actually cared enough to show up with gifts.

_'I guess being popular pays off sometimes, huh?' ___

His parents were serving food and Buggy's grandparents were relaxing in the rocking chairs outside. He knew he should be doing the same: relaxing, socializing or eating but nothing was pulling his spirit to do so, not yet. He didn't know where Buggy was but sensed he was somewhere in the house. He loved a party especially when he's the center of attention so Shanks was a little surprised that he wasn't bathing in the spotlight. 

He walked down the hallway to his room where the beam of light under his door signaled somebody was in there. He opened the door, closing it behind him swiftly. "Babe, are you in here?" He called out, pretty certain of the answer. 

"Uh, yeah. Give me a minute!" Was the reply but it sounded a little muffled and strained. Shanks sat patiently on his bed, crossing his legs as he listened to faucet turn off in his tiny bathroom. 

Buggy emerged, smiling briefly as he sat down beside Shanks. His suit was a little wrinkled and his face looked a little red like he had been crying. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I thought she'd show." Buggy said almost defeatedly. "After our talk yesterday, I was sure she would show." 

Shanks watched him carefully, unsure of what to say. He almost forgot about Buggy's mom and her unresolved anger toward their marriage. Personally, he wasn't surprised she hadn't come and he briefly wondered if it was for the best. Did they really want her there saying "I object!" during their ceremony at the courthouse? Or her laughing at them when they said their vows? He knew he didn't but for Buggy it was different. His mom had always been his rock but now she's like a pebble, small but hard to reach out and find. But he didn't want to say any of those things, not now, not yet. 

"Come here." He said instead, wrapping his arms tightly around his new husband. The hug was deep and he was certain Buggy's makeup would be on his collar but neither of them cared at the moment. Buggy accepted the embrace, closing his eyes as Shanks rubbed his back. He counted to 10 before pulling away, 

"Alright, enough of that. I don't want that to sour our day. Let's go." Buggy commanded, walking out the door knowing Shanks would follow. 

~

When they came back out, the party was jumping, literally, as many of their high school peers were fist-pumping to the electronica beat. Those who weren't dancing were talking or flirting. He saw Cabaji try to hit on the curvy girl Alveda from their junior class and almost rolled his eyes at how nervous he looked. Mohji and Ritchie were having some kind of food contest and his grandparents seemed to be relaxing in their rocking chairs. Everything seemed perfect. 

Buggy wasn't sure what exactly sparked him to cry in the bathroom earlier but he knew he missed his mom. She would've made jokes about the corny wedding cake that he chose or the way his suit had a small wrinkle at the bottom that he couldn't get out. She would've enjoyed the corn on the cob yet would complain about it getting stuck in her teeth. He really missed her and although he would never say it out loud, he felt a little lonely without her. Despite that pain, he was Buggy and a little sadness wouldn't ruin his night. The day was perfect for the most part and the night would be even better. He grabbed some punch (that he hoped was spiked), took his jacket off and grabbed his new husband to dance with him in the middle of the dance floor.

~

It was almost 8 pm when guests started to trickle out the door. Shanks was sweaty and exhausted but blithe from dancing for hours. He ate his weight in BBQ and was able to stuff a slice of wedding cake in there too. When he wasn't dancing or eating, he was thanking people for coming and taking photos with anyone who asked. The party was close to over and he found Buggy heading towards him looking just as tired. 

"Shanks, let's thank everyone. Then maybe we can go, yeah?" He said, rubbing his eyes. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and there was glitter in his hair from God knows where. 

"Yes, please." He whistled at Benn who took that as the sign to turn the music off, making it almost eerily quiet. His father passed him the mic as he prepared to speak. 

"Hey, everyone! Can we have your attention, please?" Everyone turned their attention to them, some of their friends whooping and hollering their congratulations. 

Shanks blushed but continued. "We wanted to thank everyone who came tonight to celebrate with us. I really want to thank my parents for not only being supportive of me and Buggy's nuptials but for being a pillar of strength for me to look up to all these years on what marriage should be like." His mom whooped while his dad smiled warmly. 

"I appreciate all of my groomsmen, men who have been my best friends for as long as I remember and who just don't say what I want to hear but say what I _need _to hear." Lucky Roo and Yassop started bawling while Benn nodded stiffly.__

____

____

"I must thank Buggy's grandparents for their help these last couple of months and accepting me into their family. I promise to take good care of your grandson." 

"Call us anytime, Shanks." Buggy's grandma, Amelia smiled softly. Frank nodded his approval, giving them a thumbs up. 

"Lastly, I want to thank my husband Buggy, for trusting me in this process and giving our relationship a real chance. I know to most, getting married at 18 is insane but you didn't blink an eye at the idea of spending the rest of your life with me and I'm so grateful for that. Thank you, babe." He finished, kissing Buggy on the cheek. Everyone cheered, chanting for a kiss on the lips and Buggy couldn't help but quickly oblige. 

He grabbed the mic to say, "Woah, someone's emotional. No one spiked the drinks, did they?" Buggy joked, wrapping his arm around Shanks to let him know he's teasing. The crowd laughed and he saw a few camera flashes go off. 

"I expect to be sent those pictures by the way." The crowd laughed again. "Jokes aside, thank you, everyone, for coming. Your support has meant so much to us and we really couldn't have done all of these without you." He turns to Shanks, grabbing his hand. "And Shanks, I knew you were my soulmate since we were kids. You've been my best friend and rock, showing a maturity that many adults I know don't even have. Only an idiot wouldn't marry you. So...thank you for loving me." He winked, but Shanks could see the depth of emotion behind those words. He nodded in reply. 

"Ok, guys! Enough sappy stuff, everyone. Grab some leftovers, stack the chairs because this party is over!"

~

After all the guests cleared out, Buggy was hugging his grandparents' goodbye as they were heading to the truck. 

"So, Buggs, let us know when you get to the island, okay? Call whenever, we'll be up." Amelia said, straightening Buggy's hair. "You boys shouldn't even be driving this late."

"They'll be fine," Frank replied. "It's only a 30-minute drive and Shanks is a safe driver. Right, Shanks?" 

"Yes, sir!" Shanks yelled back, waving. He was loading their bags into his car, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Thanks for everything. Today was amazing." Buggy said, hugging his grandma. 

"Buggy, we're very proud of you and wish you and Shanks the best. Take care of each other, okay? I'll see you next week." She kissed his cheeks and got in the car. 

"Buggy, take care." His grandfather said, patting him on the back. "Don't forget to call."

"Okay." He sighed into his grandfather's shoulder, giving him a shaky hug. 

He waved them goodbye and watched them drive down the street. "Everything packed, Shanks?" 

"Just about!" He yelled, closing the trunk.

Since they had another week until their apartment was available, Buggy and Shanks decided to have their honeymoon in the nearby beach town called East Blue. It had one cheap hotel that was affordable enough for them to stay for a few days while still being decently close to the beach. And since the city was close by, it was perfectly fine to drive out there tonight. Plus, there was no way either of them were going to spend their wedding night at a relative's house, no matter how open they were. Buggy shuttered at the thought and quickly went inside to say goodbye to his in-laws. 

~

Once there were settled in the car, Shanks gave Buggy's hand a firm squeeze, eyes tingling with laughter. 

"Ready to make that journey?" He asked. 

"Born ready." Buggy grinned, looking for his driving playlist. 

They were more than ready.


End file.
